Ground Cherry
by SR 2721
Summary: Kehidupan SMU Tsuna yang damai, hancur dengan kedatangan seorang murid pindahan. Sebenarnya, apa tujuan murid pindahan itu?
1. Chapter 0 : Prolog

**Prolog**

"Haai, namaku Tsubaki Ryuzaki~ Salam kenal yaaa"

_Seorang murid pindahan yang datang secara tiba-tiba_

"Kyaaa! Seseorang... Seseorang tolong aku!"

_Lahirnya sebuah kebohongan_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sawada?!"

_Kesalahan yang tidak pernah dilakukan_

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh!"

_Kebenaran yang tidak pernah didengar_

"Jyuudaime"

"Tsuna"

"Sawada"

"Tsuna-kun"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Teman-teman..."

_Hubungan antara Tsuna dan teman-temannya_

"Tak kusangka, Vongola Decimo orang payah sepertimu"

_Bahaya yang Mengancam Vongola_

"Jangan berfikir aku akan kalah dengan hal seperti ini"

_Tekad Tsuna untuk melawannya_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"_Rencana berhasil."_

* * *

Hmmm... kayaknya daripada prolog lebih mirip iklan


	2. Chapter 1 : Awal Dari Segalanya

**Awal Dari Segalanya**

"Haai, namaku Ryuzaki Tsubaki~ Salam kenal yaaa"

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas, kelas Tsuna kedatangan seorang murid pindahan. Anak itu cantik dan ramah, sehingga dapat segera berbaur dengan anak-anak kelas. Terutama para murid laki-laki, menanyakan berbagai macam informasi mengenai dirinya.

"Pindahan dari mana?"

"Rumah kamu dimana?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

Sementara anak-anak ramai mengerubuti(?) sang murid pindahan, Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera hanya diam meperhatikannya. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan murid pindahan itu.

"Cih, apa bagusnya cewek seperti itu?" Seperti biasa, Gokudera terlihat kesal.

"Hahaha, aku juga tidak tahu. Memang dia cantik, tapi menurutku make up-nya terlalu tebal." Sambung Yamamoto.

"Maklumi saja, kita kan sudah SMA... Anak-anak perempuan biasanya mulai tertarik dengan make up." Kata Tsuna.

Mereka bertiga kembali memperhatikan kerumunan anak kelas. Kyoko dan teman-teman perempuannya menawarkan diri untuk mengenalkan ruangan-ruangan sekolah, dan makan siang bersama. Memang, jumlah murid laki-laki kelas 1C lebih banyak dibandingkan jumlah murid perempuan. Wajar saja mereka senang dengan bertambahnya teman perempuan, walaupun hanya satu orang.

Sementara itu, para murid laki-laki berlomba-lomba mendekati Ryuzaki. Jelas sekali kalau mereka punya maksud tertentu. Memang dia cantik, dan kelihatannya juga anak yang baik. Tapi..

"Sudah dengar kabarnya, sih. Tapi tidak kusangka murid pindahannya seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kalau tidak pakai make up setebal itu wajahnya jel..."

"Ssssstt...! Gokudera-kun, jangan bicara seperti itu! Tidak sopan!" Dengan cepat Tsuna menyelak perkataan Gokudera.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jalankan rencana."_

* * *

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Ryuzaki pindah ke SMU Namimori. Wajahnya yang cantik, sifatnya yang ramah, dan mudah bergaul dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan, membuatnya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kelas.

Anak-anak kelas lain juga mengenalnya sebagai "murid pindahan cantik yang ramah". Dalam sekejap, ia menjadi anak yang cukup dikenal di SMU Namimori, murid yang populer. Bisa dibilang dia adalah Yamamoto versi cewek. Sepertinya seluruh anak menyukainya.

Sementara itu, Tsuna merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Ryuzaki. _Blood of Vongola_, feelingnya mengatakan suatu keanehan pada Ryuzaki. Tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya, karena keanehan itu sesuai dengan keadaan Ryuzaki saat ini.

Pagi hari, Tsuna masuk ke kelas dan menemukan sebuah kertas di kolong mejanya. Kertasnya berwarna pink dengan motif beruang, seperti kertas yang akhir-akhir ini sering dipakai I-pin, kertas yang sering dipakai anak perempuan.

_"Sawada-kun, bisakah kau pergi ke atap sekolah sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Ini rahasia, aku ingin membicarakannya berdua saja._

_Tsubaki Ryuzaki"_

Tsuna melihat Ryuzaki yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Kemudian ia mengedipkan mata, dan pergi ke luar kelas. Tsuna terus memperhatikan pintu kelas, walaupun Ryuzaki sudah tidak terlihat lagi sejak tadi.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera merasa ada yang aneh dengan Tsuna. Wajahnya terlihat mengkhawatirkan Tsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, aku mau keluar sebentar. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali sebelum pelajaran dimulai." Tsuna menjawab dengan tersenyum, dan kemudian beranjak menuju atap sekolah.

Di atap sekolah, Ryuzaki menunggu Tsuna dengan bersandar di pagar atap. Tsuna menghampirinya, menggenggam erat surat yang baru saja ia baca tadi.

"Ada pembicaraan apa, Ryuzaki-san?"tanya Tsuna.

Ryuzaki diam, terus mengamati Tsuna dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Lalu ia menyadari, sepertinya hidung Tsuna terluka.

"Ah, luka ini? Tadi aku terpeleset... Hahaha, aku memang ceroboh." Tsuna menjawab tatapan Ryuzaki yang terus melihat hidungnya.

"Anak seperti dia Decimo?"

Suaranya begitu kecil, hampir tidak terdengar.

Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, Ryuzaki meminta Tsuna mengembalikan surat yang tadi ia beri. Ia malu kalau ketahuan memanggil Tsuna dengan surat, apalagi kertasnya seperti itu. Tsuna tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ryuzaki malu hingga ingin kertas surat itu dikembalikan. Kertas surat itu wajar saja dipakai seorang anak perempuan seperti Ryuzaki. Lain halnya kalau Ryuzaki anak perempuan tomboy yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kertas pink bermotif beruang.

Tsuna memberi kertas itu kepada Ryuzaki. Ia melipat kertas tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam saku rok, dan kemudian mengambil sebuah cutter.

"Ryuzaki-san, untuk apa cutter it.."

_Croot!_

Tiba Tiba Ryuzaki memotong wajah dan lengannya sendiri dengan cutter yang ia bawa. Luka itu tidak terlalu dalam, namun darah bercucuran dari lukanya tersebut. Sementara Tsuna terkaget-kaget dengan tindakannya, Ryuzaki melempar cutter itu ke arah Tsuna dan berteriak,

"Kyaaa! Seseorang... Seseorang tolong aku!"

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu atap terbuka dan beberapa murid muncul. Diantaranya terdapat teman sekelas Tsuna dan Ryuzaki. Mereka terkaget dan menghampiri Ryuzaki yang sedang terluka. Ia terlihat gemetaran ketakutan, seolah-olah luka itu bukan buatannya sendiri.

Kemudian mereka menemukan sebuah cutter di sebelah Tsuna. Sialnya, gagang cutter tersebut menghadap Tsuna. Bukan, Ryuzaki sengaja melemparnya agar gagang cutter tersebut menghadap Tsuna. Tentu saja, mereka semua menganggap Tsuna yang menyebabkan luka Ryuzaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sawada?!" salah satu teman sekelas Tsuna berteriak.

Tsuna terkaget. Ia melihat cutter yang ada di sampingnya, luka Ryuzaki, dan murid-murid di sekitar yang mencoba mengobati luka Ryuzaki. Dan Tsuna baru sadar, kalau sekarang ia sedang dianggap sebagai orang yang telah melukai Ryuzaki.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh! Tadi tiba-tiba Ryuzaki-san..."

"A, aku tadi dipanggil Sawada-kun untuk ke atap... Kemudian tiba-tiba dia..." Ryuzaki memotong pembicaraan Tsuna, berusaha agar kebohongannya tidak diketahui.

"Aku...!"

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Belum sempat Tsuna membela diri, Yamamoto dan Gokudera datang. Mereka mendengar ada keributan di atap sekolah. Mereka segera bergegas menuju atap, mengingat Tsuna sedang berada disana. Pintu atap terbuka, para murid di sekitar Ryuzaki yang berdarah, dan Tsuna yang diam berdiri. Mereka berdua diam mengamati, berusaha mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi di sini.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto! Lihat, Sawada telah melukai Ryuzaki! Apanya yang _'Jyuudaime adalah orang yang sangat baik hati'_?!"

"Sudah kita bilang bukan, lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sawada! Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan _Dame-Tsuna_ seperti dia!"

Seluruh murid di situ mendukung Ryuzaki. Tidak ada seorangpun yang membela Tsuna, hanya karena Tsuna murid yang cenderung pendiam dan kurang ahli dalam bersosialisasi. Ditambah lagi dengan nilai-nilainya yang kurang bagus, semua anak beranggapan jelek mengenai Tsuna. Tidak ada yang mau tahu kenapa Yamamoto dan Gokudera, 2 murid top & populer SMU Namimori dekat dengannya.

Berbeda dengan Ryuzaki. Ia ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan murid perempuan maupun laki-laki. Dan yang terpenting, ia cantik. Terkadang orang mudah percaya hanya dengan tampangnya. Mungkin saja Ryuzaki tetap dipercaya, meskipun sifatnya tidak sebaik aktingnya.

"Memangnya ada bukti kalau _Jyuudaime _ yang melakukannya?!" Gokudera berusaha membela Tsuna.

"Lihat saja, ada cutter penuh darah di samping Sawada-kun, dan Ryuzaki-san terluka! Mukanya juga terluka... Wajah itu sangat penting untuk perempuan, tahu!" salah satu murid perempuan membalasnya dengan berteriak. Jarang sekali ada anak perempuan yang berani berteriak terhadap Gokudera... Sepertinya mereka marah terhadap kejadian ini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Percayalah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto saling bertatap mata. Mata Tsuna begitu tegas, seolah ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Melihat itu, Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedua orang yang menjadi pusat kasus ini.

* * *

Satu hari dilewatkan Tsuna dengan tatapan dan bisikan murid-murid SMU Namimori. Entah apa karena Ryuzaki cukup dikenal, gosip bahwa Tsuna melukai Ryuzaki sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Apalagi (akting) Ryuzaki yang ketakutan terhadap Tsuna membuat gosip semakin parah.

Sudah waktunya pulang, namun kedua sahabatnya tidak ada di sampingnya saat ini. Mereka berdua pulang terlebih dahulu, sebelum Tsuna selesai memebereskan seluruh buku pelajarannya. Kelas sepi, kosong. Semua anak pulang dengan menghindari Tsuna. Diantara mereka ada pula yang berbisik menjelek-jelekkan dirinya, dengan suara diperbesar, sengaja agar Tsuna mendengarnya. Kyoko juga hanya menatap Tsuna sebentar, kemudian pulang bersama Ryuzaki dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"_Tsuna, ayo kita pulang!"_

"_Jyuudaime! Bolehkah saya ke rumah anda hari ini?"_

_Dame-Tsuna_, sebuah panggilan yang ada sejak kecil. Sudah lama ia tidak diperlakukan seperti ini. Kesepian yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan. Kesepian tanpa ada kedua sahabatnya, yang selama ini menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

"_Sesuai rencana, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mempercayai dame-Tsuna. Ya, rencana sudah dimulai..."_


	3. Chapter 2 : One Day

**One Day**

Pagi hari, Tsuna bangun dengan sendirinya. Jarang sekali ia bisa bangun sendiri tanpa dibangunkan sesorang. Biasanya Nana atau Reborn harus membangunkannya, mengatakan bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

Tsuna melihat jam weker miliknya. –_Jam tujuh pagi_– Awalnya ia berniat tidur sebentar lagi, namun ia teringat kejadian kemarin. Apalagi memikirkan kejadian yang mungkin akan terjadi hari ini, membuatnya tidak dapat tidur kembali. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap sekarang.

Di bawah, Reborn dan Bianchi sedang duduk meminum kopi. Sementara itu Nana sedang memakai celemek, mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk sarapan dan bekal Tsuna.

"Pagi ibu, Reborn, Bianchi." Kata Tsuna. Ia sudah rapi memakai seragamnya.

"Pagi juga, Tsu-kun. Hari ini kau bangun cepat sekali?" kata Nana, sedikit kaget dengan Tsuna yang sudah bangun pagi-pagi.

"Tadinya aku mau tidur lagi, tapi tidak bisa. Ibu, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Tsuna dan Bianchi membantu Nana menyiapkan sarapan. Ia memotong beberapa sayuran, Bianchi menyusun peralatan makan di meja (bisa gawat kalau Bianchi yang bantuin masak), dan Reborn dengan santai kembali menghabiskan kopinya.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku dan Bianchi akan pergi ke Italia." Kata Reborn.

"Masalah _itu_ ya?" kata tsuna sambil memotong wortel yang sudah dikupasnya tadi.

"Betul. Aku akan balik minggu depan. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu. Kalau tugasmu tidak lancar..."

"Aku mengerjakannya dengan baik, kok! ...semoga tugasku lancar sampai akhir." Tsuna menjawab dengan sedikit tidak yakin. Namun tangannya terus bergerak memotong sayuran-sayuran di depannya.

"Tsu-kun, bisa tolong bangunkan Fuuta dan yang lainnya? Sisanya biar ibu saja yang melakukannya."

Sesuai permintaan Nana, Tsuna menuju kamar yang saat ini dipakai Fuuta, Lambo dan I-pin. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu, Tsuna mendengar ledakan kecil dan asap berwarna pink. Ia yakin 100%, bahwa itu disebabkan _10 years bazooka_.

Melihat Fuuta dan I-pin yang masih tertidur, sepertinya Lambo yang sedang tidur tidak sengaja menembakkan _10 years bazooka._ Namun yang Tsuna lihat bukanlah Lambo 17 tahun dengan piyamanya, melainkan Lambo 17 tahun dengan pakaian resmi dan kantung mata.

"La, Lambo, apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" Tsuna terkaget dan segera menghampiri Lambo.

Tentu saja Tsuna terkaget. Selain berpakaian resmi dan berkantung mata, rambut dan baju Lambo sangat acak-acakan. Ada yang terpotong, bekas terbakar, basah... Ada juga memar di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Lambo terdiam dan memperhatikan Tsuna.

"Vo, Vongola 10 tahun yang lalu...!" Mata Lambo menjadi berkaca-kaca, dan kemudian memeluk Tsuna. Ia menangis begitu keras, hingga menyebabkan Fuuta dan I-pin terbangun.

Lambo terus menangis sambil memeluk Tsuna. Terbayang sosok Lambo (7 tahun) yang menangis gara-gara diserang Reborn, Tsuna mengelus-elus Lambo. Entah apa yang terjadi di masa depan sampai dia acak-acakan seperti ini...

"Lambo, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di masa depan?" tanya Tsuna.

"Hi, Hibari-shi... baru kembali dari misi bersama dengan Mukuro-shi, kemudian..."

Lambo melepas pelukan Tsuna, mencoba menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Tetapi air matanya belum juga berhenti. Wajahnya yang acak-acakan karena luka dan air mata, bertambah parah dengan ingus dari hidungnya.

"Kemudian..." mengingat kejadian yang tadi, air matanya mengalir deras lagi. Namun sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, 5 menit sudah lewat dan muncul Lambo 7 tahun. _–dengan luka seperti Lambo 17 tahun– _

"Huwaaaaa!" Lambo (7 tahun) menangis, jauh lebih keras dibanding tangisan Lambo (17 tahun) yang tadi.

* * *

Lambo kembali dari masa depan dengan menangis dan luka-luka. Ketika Tsuna mendekat, Lambo tambah menangis dan kabur ke luar kamar, seolah ketakutan dengan Tsuna. Nana menggendong Lambo, namun ia tetap saja menangis. Reborn yang merasa kesal dengan Lambo, mulai menembakkan beberapa pelurunya terhadap Lambo. Lambo kembali menangis dan kemudian I-pin meng... Begitu sadar, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk berangkat sekolah, menyebabkan Tsuna hanya bisa memakan sebagian dari sarapannya. Ketika berangkat Tsuna berpikir,

"_(Biasanya, jam segini Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto memanggilku dari luar, mengajakku untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Tapi hari ini...)"_

Perjalanan menuju sekolah hari ini, tepat sesuai dugaan Tsuna. Puluhan mata menatapnya, bisikan terdengar dari segala arah. Terdapat dinding tak terlihat, membataskan jarak antara Tsuna dan anak-anak lain. Ia sendirian di dalam dinding tersebut. Tidak ada Gokudera maupun Yamamoto yang biasanya datang menjemputnya di rumah, dan menemaninya berangkat ke sekolah.

Ketika Tsuna melepas sepatu dan hendak menggantinya dengan sepatu dalam sekolah, ia diam terpaku melihat loker sepatunya. Lokernya berisi dengan sampah-sampah, dan sepatunya bermandikan lumpur. Bau sampahnya menyengat, lumpur membuat sepatunya yang putih menjadi coklat kehitaman. Tsuna tahu penyebabnya. _Gosip kemarin._

Tidak ada murid yang merasa kasihan apalagi ingin membantu Tsuna. Mereka hanya beramai-ramai memperhatikannya sambil berbisik-bisik, bahkan ada juga yang menertawakannya. Namun dalam sekejap gerombolan itu bubar, disebabkan sang Ketua Komite Disiplin, Hibari telah datang.

Hibari melirik Tsuna dan lokernya yang kotor, kemudian menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sandal ganti di ruang guru. Dengan cepat Tsuna berlari menuju ruang guru untuk mengambil sandal ganti. Walau sudah 3 tahun lebih ia kenal dengan Hibari, sudah refleks. Yang namanya mengerikan tetap saja mengerikan. Sama halnya dengan Gokudera yang selalu pingsan ketika melihat Bianchi.

"Huh, berani-beraninya mereka mengotori loker sepatu SMU Namimori."

Hibari melihat keadaan loker sepatu Tsuna, dan kemudian kembali berjalan mengelilingi sekolah.

* * *

Tsuna membuka pintu kelas, dan tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang ke arah mukanya. Muka dan sebagian rambutnya menjadi putih terkena serpihan-serpihan kapur. Seisi kelas tertawa. Tsuna melihat Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Kyoko yang sedang bersama Ryuzaki. Mereka tidak tertawa, tetapi hanya diam melihat kelakuan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tsuna tetap tidak menghiraukannya dan menuju ke mejanya. Ketika ia menarik kursi untuk duduk, ia melihat kursinya basah dengan air. Tsuna mengambil saputangan, mengelap kursi dan berpikir positif. Cukup beruntung mengingat bukan lumpur yang digunakan untuk mengotori kursinya.

Ketika guru masuk dan pelajaran dimulai, lagi-lagi Tsuna terkaget. Buku tulis catatan pelajarannya penuh dengan corat-coretan. Mulai dari ejekan tingkat rendah seperti _bodoh _atau _ jelek_, ada juga tulisan ancaman jangan dekat-dekat dengan Ryuzaki, dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sekolah saja. Ada yang menulisnya dengan pensil, ada juga yang menulisnya dengan pulpen atau spidol. Catatan yang susah payah dibuatnya, kini kotor dengan corat-coretan. Dan yang terpenting...

"_(bisa-bisa dibunuh Reborn kalau dia tahu catatan pelajarannya tidak bisa dibaca lagi karena corat-coretan ini...!)"_

Muka Tsuna membiru, membayangkan hukuman yang akan diberikan Reborn nanti. Sepertinya, di dalam Tsuna ketakutan akan hukuman Reborn lebih besar dibandingkan shock akibat kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya tadi... Tetapi murid-murid kelas 1C mengira muka Tsuna membiru akibat kelakuan mereka tadi.

Jam pelajaran berlalu seperti biasanya. Namun lama-kelamaan Tsuna tidak tahan dengan bisikan yang tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan dirinya. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, ia bergegas menuju atap, menghindari tatapan mata teman-teman sekelasnya. Tsuna menghela napas. Langit biru dan pemandangan kota dari atap sekolah membuatnya sedikit lega. Tsuna tiduran di lantai dengan ditemani seekor burung di kepalanya, menatap langit dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

_Srak_

Tsuna terbangun. Di sana Ryuzaki berdiri dengan muka marah. Entah sejak kapan ia datang ke atap. Tsuna tidak menyangka Ryuzaki dapat mendekat tanpa disadarinya. Sebab, akhir-akhir ini Tsuna sudah dapat membaca hawa keberadaan musuh yang mencoba membunuhnya secara diam-diam.

"Ryuzaki-san..." Tsuna menatap Ryuzaki dengan penuh rasa curiga. Ia khawatir Ryuzaki akan melakukan sesuatu lagi. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas berbicara dengan Ryuzaki, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Awalnya Ryuzaki diam, namun kemudian ia berteriak,

"Kenapa kamu terlihat biasa-biasa saja? Jangan sok tegar, sekarang ini kamu sedang ditindas! Tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongmu, bahkan sahabatmu hanya diam melihatmu! Kenapa kamu tidak menangis?!"

Sepertinya Ryuzaki kesal dengan sikap Tsuna tadi pagi yang tidak terlihat sedih, kesal ataupun shock. Kini Ryuzaki memelototi Tsuna, namun dengan tenang Tsuna menatap balik Ryuzaki dan berkata,

"Apa dengan menangis, keadaan akan berubah? Justru itu akan membuat penindasan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. ...Lagipula, aku tidak sendirian."

Tsuna mengingat dirinya dulu sewaktu kecil. Ia selalu menangis ketika diejek _dame-Tsuna_, dan teman-temannya terlihat begitu senang jika ia menangis. Lama-kelamaan ia pasrah dengan panggilan itu, dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa walaupun dipanggil _dame-Tsuna._ Memang walaupun tidak bereaksi mereka tetap iseng, tapi tidak separah dibandingkan saat Tsuna menangis.

Sikap Tsuna yang tenang membuat Ryuzaki semakin marah. Mukanya memerah, tangannya gemetaran. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum licik. Tsuna sadar, _Ryuzaki masih punya rencana lain._

"Kyaa! Sawada-kun, hentikan!"

Seperti kemarin, Ryuzaki berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, menarik perhatian para murid di luar atap. Tsuna hanya bisa diam melihat keadaan. Pintu keluar sudah dihalangi Ryuzaki, dan yang terpenting jika ia kabur dari atap sekarang, justru ia akan lebih dicurigai.

_Braak!_

"Ada apa, Ryuzaki-san?!"

Pintu atap terbuka dengan keras, dan masuk para murid laki-laki. Hanya dengan sekali teriak, mereka dapat mendengar suara Ryuzaki dan menuju atap. Padahal waktu istirahat seperti ini biasanya ramai, sulit untuk mendengar suara seseorang sekalipun berteriak. (apalagi dari atap sekolah) Akhirnya Tsuna sadar, kalau Ryuzaki sudah merencanakannya secara detail. Ia pasti sudah mengatur sedemikian rupa agar mereka berada di tempat yang bisa mendengar suara Ryuzaki yang berteriak di atap.

"Ketika aku sedang beristirahat, tiba-tiba dia datang dan mencoba memukulku...! Syukurlah, tadi aku bisa menghindari pukulannya..."

Para murid yang naik darah mendekati Tsuna, dan mulai memukulinya. Berkali-kali Tsuna mencoba memberitahu kalau ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, namun tidak seorangpun yang mendengarkannya.

Sebenarnya mudah sekali bagi Tsuna untuk menghindari, bahkan membalas serangan mereka. Tsuna sudah terbiasa bertarung dengan pembunuh bayaran mafia musuh. Namun jika ia melakukannya, mereka bisa bertambah marah dan semakin tidak mendengar perkataannya. Tsuna menahan diri untuk tidak membalas, tetapi para murid terus memukuli Tsuna di bagian baju, agar bekas pukulannya tidak terlihat dari luar.

Setelah puas memukuli Tsuna, mereka beramai-ramai keluar dari atap dan menuju kelas, meninggalkan Tsuna yang terkapar dengan tubuh penuh luka bekas pukulan.

* * *

Di kelas 1C, para murid ramai membicarakan bahwa Tsuna telah mencoba untuk memukuli Ryuzaki. Mereka terus menjelek-jelekkan Tsuna, mengatakan dia tidak tahu diri, orang gila, bodoh dan seterusnya tanpa henti. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka berkata kepada Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Mulai sekarang juga masih sempat, lebih baik kalian berhenti berhubungan dengan Sawada. Kalau kalian terus berhubungan dengannya, bisa-bisa kalian juga jadi seperti dia! Sasagawa, kau juga jauhilah Sawada!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Kyoko saling bertatapan, bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya diam. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti ragu-ragu dan mengkhawatirkan Tsuna, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membela Tsuna.

Sementara kelas ribut membicarakan Tsuna, Ryuzaki diam di tembat duduknya sambil berakting ketakutan. Namun yang dipikirkannya jauh berbeda dari yang terlihat.

"_(Apa-apaan anak itu! Memang dia lemah, tidak bisa menghindari serangan anak SMU biasa. Namun diluar dugaan mentalnya cukup kuat... Dia tidak bergeming walaupun sudah ditindas sejak pagi...)"_

"_(Tapi yang lebih menyebalkan, Hayato Gokudera dan Takeshi Yamamoto! Sesuai rencana, aku berhasil membuat mereka menjauhi Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tapi mereka belum juga membelaku! Padahal seharusnya mereka menolak mentah-mentah Tsunayoshi Sawada sebagai calon Vongola Decimo dan protes ke Vongola agar dia diberhentikan dari calon Vongola Decimo...! Benar-benar menyebalkan!)"_

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga saat ini, belum ada seorangpun yang menyadari keanehan dari peristiwa ini.


	4. Chapter 3 : Alone, and Purpose

**Alone**

Sudah seminggu sejak Tsuna dijebak Ryuzaki, dan sudah seminggu pula sejak ia ditindas. Gokudera dan Yamamoto tidak pernah menjemputnya selama seminggu ini. Selama perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, ia harus sendirian bertahan dengan tatapan mata dari setiap anak yang ia temui.

Berbagai penindasan ia alami. Setiap pagi rak sepatunya penuh lumpur dan sampah, meja dan bukunya penuh dengan corat-coretan, baju olahraga dan sepatunya terkadang hilang, ia juga sering dipukul oleh anak-anak kelasnya. Untungnya ia selalu bisa segera menemukan barang-barang yang hilang.

Hari ini Tsuna memakan bekalnya di kursi taman. Kursi itu berada tepat di samping gedung sekolah, tetapi cukup tersembunyi. Setiap hari, Tsuna jadi harus mengganti tempat ia makan siang. Jika tidak, ia bisa jadi sasaran selama istirahat siang. Memang bukan berarti gangguan hilang sepenuhnya, tetapi setidaknya tidak setiap hari makan siangnya terganggu.

_Plash!_

Tiba-tiba ada air dari atas, membuat Tsuna dan bekalnya basah kuyup. Ketika Tsuna melihat ke atas, ia melihat ada beberapa murid yang tertawa sambil memegang sebuah ember. Sudah pasti mereka yang menumpahkan air itu ke arah Tsuna. Tsuna tidak mengejar ataupun marah. Ia sudah tahu, ia tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan ini menjadi keadaan biasa jika sendirian.

Tsuna diam melihat bekalnya yang basah kuyup. Bekal itu sudah tidak mungkin dimakan lagi. (bayangkan saja, bekal yang ketumpahan air dari ember untuk mengepel!) Ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Nana nanti. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin membuat Nana khawatir. Yah, mungkin terpeleset dan jatuh ke kolam sekolah cukup meyakinkan. Walaupun alasan itu juga sepertinya akan membuat Nana cukup khawatir.

Ketika Tsuna menutup tutup bekalnya, Ryohei melewati koridor lantai satu, tepat di samping Tsuna. Terdapat jendela untuk melihat keadaan di luar gedung. Tsuna dapat melihat Ryohei, dan tentu saja Ryohei bisa melihat Tsuna.

Ryohei sempat terkaget melihat Tsuna yang basah kuyup. Namun kemudian ia memalingkan mukanya, dan kembali berjalan di koridor.

"_TO THE EXTREME! Ada apa, Sawada? Sepertinya kau tadi kehujanan?"_

"_Mana mungkin hujan, dasar bodoh! Jyuudaime, anda tidak apa-apa? Anak-anak itu membuat Jyuudaime basah kuyup... Akan kuhajar mereka yang tidak tahu diri itu!"_

"_Hahaha... Gokudera, aku juga mau membantu! Oh ya Tsuna, kau mau meminjam baju olahragaku? Pasti tidak enak kalau memakai baju yang basah seperti itu."_

Tsuna membayangkan mereka yang biasanya selalu (kelewat) mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi saat ini ia hanya sendiri. Tidak siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Memang, sendiri itu rasanya tidak enak." Kata Tsuna sedikit murung.

Sejak kecil, beberapa teman sekelasnya memang suka iseng terhadap Tsuna karena julukan _Dame-Tsuna_. Awalnya Tsuna pikir tidak apa-apa sendirian di sekolah untuk sementara waktu. Toh sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa sendiri.

Ternyata kenyataannya berbeda jauh. Kini ia sangat merindukan teman-temannya, yang selalu berada di sisinya selama ini.

* * *

Langit mulai memerah. Hampir tidak ada lagi murid yang berada di perjalanan pulang sekolah. Dan kini Ryuzaki berada di depan Tsuna, di tengah jalan menuju ke rumah yang sudah sepi. Sepertinya Ryuzaki sudah tahu, kalau Tsuna selalu pulang sore-sore untuk menghindari keramaian murid-murid yang pulang sekolah.

"Kenapa... tidak sesuai rencana...!?" kata Ryuzaki pelan, namun terdengar jelas oleh Tsuna. Matanya penuh dengan rasa kesal, benci, dan juga amarah. Sekilas Tsuna teringat mata Xanxus ketika pertarungan memperebutkan _Vongola Ring._

"Seharusnya para _Guardian_ juga ikut menindasmu, kemudian melaporkanmu kepada Vongola bahwa kau tidak pantas menjadi decimo... Bukan hanya menjauhimu dan membiarkanmu ditindas!" teriaknya melanjutkan. Ia tidak peduli bahwa mereka saat ini berada di tengah jalan. Yah, walaupun sejak tadi tidak ada seorangpun yang melewati jalan ini.

"Kupikir dalam seminggu ini aku bisa melihatmu menangis menyerah, meminta pertolongan, dan ditindas para _Guardian.._.!" Ryuzaki terus bicara panjang lebar, namun Tsuna hampir tidak memedulikannya. Mukanya begitu tenang, penuh dengan suatu keyakinan.

"Kh... Ya, wajahmu itu yang menyebalkan! Para _Guardian_ memang membuatku kesal, tapi wajahmu itulah yang paling membuatku kesal! Tidak pernah terlihat kesal, marah, benci... Lihat saja, aku akan mengacaukan Vongola dan kemudian Rosso Famiglia akan merebut posisi sebagai mafia terbesar dan terkuat!"

Setelah berteriak, Ryuzaki membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kini Tsuna sudah yakin alasan Ryuzaki untuk menjebak dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Baiklah, persiapan telah selesai. Informasi mereka sudah terkumpul cukup banyak. Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat.. Haha, bodoh sekali dia. Rencananya hancur oleh dirinya sendiri."_

* * *

Setelah melewati tugas kelompok, pr, latihan ekskul, hafalan dll... Akhirnya aku bisa update juga! Secepat kilat aku selesaiin chapter ini. (lebay) Sekalian perayaan pentasnya sukses.

Omong2, baru kali ini nulis Ryohei. Ada yang aneh gak? (Cuma muncul dikit sih...)


	5. Chapter 4 : Doubt

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Kurasa Sawada-kun tidak cocok menjadi _Jyuudaime._"

Di pojok kelas, Ryuzaki sedang berbicara dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Hari masih pagi dan tentunya kelas juga masih sepi. Beberapa murid kelas sedang berkumpul bernyanyi sambil mendengarkan musik dari handphone yang suaranya dikeraskan. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir ada seseorang yang akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku diperintahkan bosku untuk melihat seperti apa _Vongola Decimo_. Kalau ia orang yang sangat baik, kami berniat untuk membuat aliansi dengan Vongola. Tentunya akibat kejadian kali ini kami tidak jadi membuat aliansi." Kata Ryuzaki. Sepertinya ia sudah memberitahu Gokudera dan Yamamoto kalau dia merupakan mafia.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, bagaimana kalau kalian ke Rosso Famiglia? Kurasa lebih baik begitu daripada kalian berada di Vongola bersama Sawada-kun"

Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya diam menunduk. Raut wajahnya tidak dapat dilihat. _Sepertinya mereka sedang bimbang,_ pikir Ryuzaki. Ia mencoba untuk membujuk mereka berdua kembali. Namun ketika ia hendak berbicara, beberapa anggota Komite Disiplin masuk, menghentikan seluruh kegiatan di kelas.

"Tsubaki Ryuzaki. Bisakah ikut kami sekarang?" kalimatnya memang kalimat tanya, namun aura dan raut wajahnya seolah memaksa Ryuzaki untuk mengikuti mereka. Tentunya mau tidak mau Ryuzaki harus ikut dengan mereka. Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali bagi dia jika menolak untuk pergi.

Ketika anggota Komite Disiplin keluar dari kelas bersama Ryuzaki, semua menghela napas lega. Keberadaan anggota Komite Disiplin sudah membuat mereka tegang. Seketika kelas menjadi ramai kembali membicarakan Ryuzaki yang dibawa pergi oleh Komite Disiplin. Apa yang menyebabkannya dibawa pergi Komite Disiplin?

* * *

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, pelajaran juga sudah dimulai. Suasana kelas sepi seperti biasa, namun tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang berkonsentrasi untuk belajar. Mereka semua memikirkan berita mengenai Ryuzaki yang dibawa pergi oleh Komite Disiplin. Berita tersebut tersebar dengan cepat, sehingga tidak hanya murid 1C yang tahu berita tersebut.

Para murid kelas 1C terlihat senang. Mereka berpikir Komite Disiplin melindungi Ryuzaki yang telah ditindas oleh Tsuna. Dan sebentar lagi Tsuna akan dihukum atas 'kelakuannya' terhadap Ryuzaki. Mereka tidak sabar menunggu Komite Disiplin menghukum Tsuna. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Mereka selalu sibuk sendiri. Karena itu, kali inipun mereka tidak menyadari orang-orang yang tersenyum penuh arti, seolah telah menunggu keadaan ini sejak lama.

_Ping Pong_

Sebuah bel tanda pengumuman berbunyi. Serentak mereka memperhatikan speaker yang ada di depan kelas. Ya, dari sinilah pembalasan akan dimulai.

"_Kelas 1C, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto. Kelas 2B, Ryohei Sasagawa. Jika kalian tidak datang dalam 3 menit, kalian akan kugigit sampai mati."_

Keberadaan Hibari (walaupun hanya suara) membuat seisi kelas tegang, sekaligus senang. Mereka berpikir Tsuna akan segera diberi hukuman. Mereka benar-benar bodoh. Tidak bisa melihat keadaan dengan benar.

"Fiuuuh..." Tsuna menghela napas lega. Hei, bagaimana mungkin orang yang dipanggil oleh Hibari bisa setenang ini?

"Hahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga!"

"Cih. Dasar Hibari... Seharusnya dia memnggil kita lebih cepat!" begitu juga dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera. (yah, mereka berdua memang selalu begini, jadi tak usah dipikirkan)

Melihat Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto berdiri, mereka baru sadar suatu hal; Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Ryohei juga dipanggil oleh Hibari. Kalau Tsuna yang akan dihukum, kenapa Gokudera dan mereka berdua juga ikut dipanggil?

Selama seisi kelas sedang bingung memikirkan pengumuman tadi, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah di depan pintu, bergegas untuk ke luar kelas. Ketika mereka hendak membuka pintu, pintu tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"EXTREME! Apakah ada Sawada!?"

Seisi kelas kaget dengan kemunculan Ryohei yang (selalu) muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang membuka pintu, dan berteriak EXTREME? Apalagi Tsuna yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu, begitu juga dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang berada tepat di belakang Tsuna.

"Dasar... _Shibafu atama!_ Bagaimana kalau telinga kita rusak, hah?!" teriak Gokudera emosi.

"Apa katamu?! Padahal aku sudah lari sepanjang koridor untuk memberitahu kalian kalau Hibari sudah memanggil kita!" balas Ryohei.

"Tidak usah datangpun kita bisa mendengarnya, dasar bodoh!" balas Gokudera tidak mau kalah. Tentunya yang merasa panik di sini hanya Tsuna seorang. (Yamamoto? Tidak ada kata panik di kamusnya. Dia hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua)

"_O,oniisan,_ Gokudera-kun! Kita harus ke tempat Hibari-san dalam 1 menit! Jangan berantem dulu!" lerai Tsuna, seperti biasa.

"Ka, kalau _Jyuudaime_ bilang begitu..."

Seisi kelas hanya bisa terdiam melihat keramaian mereka berempat yang saat ini sudah berlari menuju ruangan Hibari. Dan sepertinya, lagi-lagi mereka tidak menyadari suatu hal.

"Ah! Tadi Gokudera memanggil Sawada _Jyuudaime!"_ Ketika ada murid yang berteriak begitu, Tsuna berempat sudah sampai di ruangan Hibari.

_Jyuudaime_. Sudah berapa lama Gokudera tidak memanggil Tsuna seperti itu?

* * *

Kelas 1C ramai membicarakan Tsuna dkk yang baru saja pergi. Guru mereka sudah menyerah untuk membuat mereka diam, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu keramaian mereda dengan sendirinya.

_Braak!_

Tiba-tiba salah seorang murid berdiri dari kursinya. Seisi kelas kaget, dan lebih kaget lagi ketika tahu bahwa murid yang sedang berdiri adalah Kyoko. Kyoko sendiri juga kaget. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka seisi kelas akan memperhatikannya seperti ini.

"Umm... Anu... _Sensei_, saya merasa tidak enak badan dan akan istirahat di UKS sebentar!" kata Kyoko setengah berteriak. Tanpa menunggu izin dari guru, ia berlari keluar kelas.

Para murid 1C dan guru mereka terkaget lagi. Kyoko adalah murid yang tergolong sopan, rajin, juga disiplin. Sangat aneh jika ia meminta izin ke UKS (yang jelas-jelas bohong) dan pergi keluar begitu saja tanpa menunggu izin dari guru.

Ketika mereka sedang kaget dan kebingungan, sebuah pengumuman menambah ketegangan mereka.

_Ping Pong_

"_Seluruh murid, guru, staf maupun karyawan di SMU Namimori. Kumpul di aula gedung olahraga."_

"_Sekarang"_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Akhirnya selesai juga... (agak pendek, sih)

Tugas-tugas selesai, datang musim ulangan... Di pertengahan Oktober udah mulai UTS. Jadi entah kapan selanjutnya bisa update. Tapi diusahakan sampai tamat, kok! Tolong ditunggu dengan sabar...

Nulis Hibari susah -_-; Bingung _kamikorosu_ itu kalau di Indonesia jadi apa, _Ousetsu-shitsu_ ruangan Hibari juga gak tau namanya apa... Tapi yang terpuas, akhirnya aku bisa nulis mereka yang kayak biasa lagi!(dan juga puas bisa nulis kalau anak-anak 1C itu bodoh)

"_Jyuudaime!"_

" _EXTREME!"_


	6. Chapter 5 : The Truth (I)

_Drap drap drap drap_

Seisi sekolah panik. Semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk menuju ke gedung olahraga. Mereka yang berada di lapangan bergegas ke loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatu. Mereka yang berada di kelas, berebutan ke luar kelas dari pintu yang kecil. Berlari, berdesak-desakan, saling mendorong... Saat ini Suasana SMU Namimori seperti keadaan para warga yang mengungsi dari bencana alam.

Mereka tahu betul Hibari. Rasa takut terhadapnya sudah tertanam dalam diri mereka, terutama murid malang yang dulu bersekolah di SMP Namimori. Alumni SMP Namimori tahu, dari cara bicaranya tadi, jelas-jelas mood Hibari sedang tidak bagus. Entah apa yang terjadi jika mereka terlambat…

Mereka yang sedang berolahraga di dalam gedung sudah berbaris dan duduk dengan rapi. Sepertinya hanya mereka yang santai. (yah, walaupun muka mereka tidak santai, sangat tegang) Tidak sampai 5 menit, seluruh penghuni(?) sekolah sudah berbaris rapi di dalam gedung.

Hibari memasuki gedung dan naik ke atas panggung. Seperti biasa, ia didampingi oleh Kusakabe. Ia memegang mike dan mulai berbicara.

"Yah, tidak perlu basa-basi. Sekarang aku akan menunjukkan video Tsunayoshi Sawada dan Tsubaki Ryuzaki."

Seluruh horden gedung ditutup, lampu-lampu dimatikan, dan layar LCD dikeluarkan. Para murid ramai berbisik-bisik, bingung apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh Hibari. Namun setelah merasakan hawa 'membunuh' Hibari, mereka segera diam dan memperhatikan layar.

_"Dasar. Tak bisakah mereka diam untuk menonton video ini?"_pikir Hibari kesal.

* * *

_"Ada pembicaraan apa, Ryuzaki-san?"_

_"Ah, luka ini? Tadi aku terpeleset... Hahaha, aku memang ceroboh." _

_"Anak seperti dia Decimo?"_

_"Ryuzaki-san, untuk apa cutter it.."_

_Croot!_

_"Kyaaa! Seseorang... Seseorang tolong aku!"_

* * *

Tidak ada yang komentar. Semua orang hanya diam, terus menatap layar di depan. Mereka masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang telah mereka lihat. Semuanya berbeda dengan apa yang telah mereka 'dengar'.

Layar menjadi gelap. Namun tidak lama kemudian menyala lagi, menayangkan video yang kedua.

* * *

_"Ryuzaki-san..." _

_"Kenapa kamu terlihat biasa-biasa saja? Jangan sok tegar, sekarang ini kamu sedang ditindas! Tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongmu, bahkan sahabatmu hanya diam melihatmu! Kenapa kamu tidak menangis?!"_

_"Apa dengan menangis, keadaan akan berubah? Justru itu akan membuat penindasan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. ...Lagipula, aku tidak sendirian."_

_"Kyaa! Sawada-kun, hentikan!"_

* * *

Layar kembali menjadi gelap. Satu per satu horden dibuka oleh anggota Komite Disiplin. Cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk, membuat beberapa orang berkedip-kedip untuk membiasakan matanya. Sebagian hanya bisa diam, tak sadar akan cahaya yang sudah masuk.

"Jadi? Setelah melihat ini kalian masih percaya bahwa Tsunayoshi Sawada telah melukai Tsubaki Ryuzaki?" Tanya Hibari.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya. Masing-masing sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Mereka tidak bisa membereskan informasi yang mereka dapat secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Memangnya ada bukti kalau video ini asli? Dari mana kau dapat video ini? Apa ini bukan video buatan Sawada untuk menutupi kesalahannya?"tanya seorang murid pemberani (baca:nyari mati) yang mewakili seluruh orang di gedung olahraga. Ya, mereka semua memang ingin menanyakan itu. Hanya saja mereka tidak berani.

"Kusakabe, siapa dia?"tanya Hibari dengan muka kesal.

"Kalau tidak salah dia murid pindahan juga. Murid dari kelas 3-A, Hiroyuki Okamura."jawab Kusakabe.

Murid pindahan setelah liburan musim panas... Wajar ia tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya Hibari. Dia pikir Hibari hanyalah seorang murid laki-laki yang sok berkuasa di sekolah barunya ini. Malang sekali nasibnya. Belum lama setelah pindah, ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit...

"Pengambilan video ini sudah termasuk dalam rencana. Yah, walaupun kepala nanas, mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui kemampuannya."jawab Hibari. Kemudian ia melanjutkan,

"Lagipula, hanya dengan berpikir sedikit saja seharusnya kalian sudah tahu. Mana mungkin herbivore itu melukai seseorang dengan alasan yang tidak jelas? Musuh saja ia kasihani. Yah, bagi kalian yang tidak mengenal anak itu, tidak mungkin bisa berpikir begitu ya. Kalian BODOH sih."

"Pfft…"spontan Kusakabe tertawa mendengar ucapan atasannya yang tidak mau jujur itu. Padahal, bilang saja kalau ia mempercayai mereka. Baik Mukuro yang merekam video itu, maupun Tsuna yang tidak melakukan apapun terhadap Ryuzaki. (habis itu Kusakabe dihajar Hibari karena ketawa)

"Ummm… Anu…"

Salah seorang murid perempuan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. (nah, ini baru yang namanya berani)

"Sekarang Ryuzaki-san dan Sawada-kun ada dimana? Bukankah mereka pusat dari masalah ini?"

"Ryuzaki sudah diamankan oleh Komite Disiplin. Kalian tidak perlu tahu apa yang telah terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi padanya."jawab Hibari. Entah kenapa, senyumnya terlihat begitu senang. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani bertanya lebih dari itu.

"Mengenai Tsunayoshi Sawada, kemungkinan besar dia masih di ruanganku bersama pengikutnya."

Sementara Kusakabe dan anggota Komite Disiplin yang lain sibuk membereskan alat-alat, Hibari terus berbicara di atas panggung.

"Setelah ini, jangan lupa meminta maaf ke Tsunayoshi Sawada. Terutama kalian yang pernah menindasnya."

Semua orang menunduk, hening. Mengingat perbuatan mereka selama ini, dan tidak bisa mengelak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, perlakuan mereka tentu sangat menyakitinya. Mulai dari sampah, lumpur, corat-coretan, bisikan… 'Aku tidak menindasnya'? Sama saja jika membiarkannya ditindas oleh orang lain.

Jika mereka yang berada di posisi Tsuna, apa yang mereka rasakan? Kesal, benci, dendam karena ditindas karena sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan? Mereka tidak yakin bisa dimaafkan oleh Tsuna. Karena mereka tidak akan bisa memaafkan orang yang telah menindas dirinya.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu minta maaf ke Tsunayoshi. Semua ini memang bagian dari rencana. Tapi aku yang tidak bisa memaafkan mereka."bisik Hibari.

Kemudian ia kembali menghajar Kusakabe yang tersenyum karena tidak sengaja mendengar perkataannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ .ke_

"Oh iya, untuk kalian yang pernah mengotori loker sepatu, meja dan kursi Tsunayoshi Sawada."

_Deg!_

Semua murid yang ingat akan perbuatannya, seketika diam, kaku, membeku, membayangkan hukuman yang akan diberikan Hibari.

"Jangan salah. Semua itu milik SMU Namimori, bukan milik Tsunayoshi Sawada. Kalian harus membersihkannya hingga bersih."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hibari kembali berjalan ke luar gedung, menuju ruangannya.

"Tumben sekali anda memberi hukuman ringan seperti itu."kata Kusakabe.

"Yah karena itu permintaan Tsunayoshi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yakin kalau mereka selamat...?_

"Hibari-san! Kenapa mereka dihajar sampai seperti ini?!"

"Tidak memakai dasi, memakai anting, rambut panjang, kaus kaki kotor, kuku terlalu panjang…(dst)"

Semua dihajar dengan alasan sepele.

* * *

.

.

.

.

akhirnya... chapter baru update!

perjalanan sangat panjang... kelamaan shock datanya ilang kena virus.

untung plotnya ditulis di kertas lembar...

chapter-chapter sebelumnya, banyak kalimat yang diperbaiki. buat yang punya banyak waktu, silahkan baca ulang^^ (mungkin semua pada baca ulang karena lupa sama story-nya. haha)


	7. Chapter 6 : The Truth (II)

"Jyuudaimeeeeeee…..! Tolong maafkan saya atas perbuatan saya selama ini…!" kata Gokudera meminta maaf sambil bersujud kepada Tsuna.

"Aku juga minta maaf, EXTREME!" teriak Ryohei sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Maafkan aku juga, Tsuna…" begitu juga dengan Yamamoto, walaupun ia tidak membungkuk sedalam Ryohei.

Melihat itu, Tsuna menjadi panik. Ia tidak menyangka mereka bertiga akan meminta maaf seperti ini.

"Te, teman-teman, kumohon angkat kepala kalian. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak…. Kalian tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. Kita semua sudah sepakat dengan rencana ini, kan?" kata Tsuna.

"Tapi…" Gokudera mengangkat kepalanya, merasa tidak puas dengan ucapan Tsuna.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah bersikap seperti biasa lagi." Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Melihat itu, gokudera menangis. Ia terus menerus memuji Tsuna. Begitu juga dengan Yamamoto dan Ryohei yang matanya berkaca-kaca. _Ya, akhirnya selesai juga._ _Kita tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi!_

Melihat keadaan sudah sedikit menjadi tenang, Kyoko menghampiri Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, sekarang semuanya sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Kyoko-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa ada famiglia yang mengincar Vongola."

Hari itu Reborn mengumpulkan seluruh _Guardian_ di kamar Tsuna, mengadakan sebuah rapat.

"Bukankah itu wajar? Vongola itu organisasi besar, tentu saja ada yang mengincarnya."kata Tsuna. Dia sedikit kesal karena acara jalan-jalan hari ini harus dibatalkan karena pertemuan macam ini. Padahal ia sudah memutuskan, minggu-minggu terakhir liburan musim panas akan ia pakai untuk bermain sepuasnya.

"Kalau cuma itu, aku tidak akan repot-repot memanggil kalian. Baca ini."

Reborn membagikan kumpulan kertas ke seluruh _Guardian,_ termasuk Tsuna. Mereka mulai membaca data-data tersebut, dan semakin lama raut wajah mereka menjadi semakin serius.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ditemukan salah satu anggota Vongola yang tewas terbunuh. Beberapa hari kemudian, beberapa orang kota biasa (bukan mafia) yang tinggal di kota sekitar markas Vongola juga terbunuh. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata mereka dibunuh oleh suatu famiglia yang mengincar Vongola. Tidak lama kemudian, anggota lain yang bertugas memata-matai famiglia itu juga terbunuh. Namun sebelum meninggal, ia sempat memberi laporan, bahwa sasaran mereka adalah Vongola Decimo. Dengan kata lain kau, Tsuna."

"Ada kemungkinan mereka datang ke Jepang untuk mengincar Tsuna. Lawan kali ini tidak sama dengan mafia kelas bawah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kita harus atur siasat untuk melawan mereka."

Semua orang serius berpikir. Sekalipun yang terbunuh adalah anggrota tingkat rendah Vongola yang (mungkin) tidak terlalu kuat, seharusnya tidak mungkin mereka terbunuh semudah itu. Apalagi mata-mata Vongola, terkenal dengan teknik mata-mata seperti menghilangkan hawa.

Yang paling pertama bicara adalah Gokudera.

"Reborn-san, apakah tidak ada lagi inormasi selain itu? Saya rasa kita butuh lebih banyak informasi untuk menyusun rencana…"

"Belum ada informasi lebih lanjut. Saat ini Mukuro sedang membantu grup mata-mata Vongola untuk mencari informasi mereka. Pertemuan hari ini sampai sini. Jangan lengah. Mungkin saja mereka sudah sampai di Namimori dan mengincar kalian."

* * *

"Kufufu… Baiklah, ada beberapa informasi yang kudapat. Pertama, musuh sudah tahu wajah vongola decimo beserta guardian-nya. Mereka juga tahu bahwa kita berpusat di Namimori. Kedua, mereka berencana ke Namimori. Tapi jumlah mereka belum diketahui, begitu juga dengan nama famiglia tersebut." Setelah menjelaskan sekilas, Mukuro menaruh kertas laporannya di atas meja.

Musuh kali ini benar-benar sulit. Mereka sudah tahu keberadaan vongola decimo, sedangkan nama famiglia mereka saja belum diketahui. Padahal sebagian besar informasi didapat dengan mengetahui nama famiglia tersebut. Beberapa orang yang diduga anggota famiglia musuh tertangkap, tapi hampir tidak ada informasi yang bisa dikorek. Sebagian bahkan memilih untuk bunuh diri daripada memberi informasi famiglia mereka.

Vongola memakai data-data famiglia yang ada dan mencari famiglia yang memiliki kesaamaan dengan informasi yang didapat. Tapi membutuhan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menemukan 1 dari sekian banyak mafia yang ada. Apalagi, informasi mereka hanya sedikit.

Untuk mencari tahu informasi musuh harus mengetahui nama famiglia, sedangkan untuk mencari nama famiglia harus mencari tahu informasi mereka. Dengan kata lain, kembali ke awal…

"Cih. Benar-benar tidak ada informasi, ya."Tsuna bisa merasakan kekesalan Reborn, walaupun raut wajahnya hampir tidak ada perubahan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan rapat.

"Yah, untuk saat ini, pikirkan rencana untuk segala kemungkinan. Dari kemungkinan diserang saat sendirian, hingga diserang di tempat umum."

Rapat rencana dimulai. Yah, walaupun sebagian besar tidak dapat memberikan rencana yang normal.

"Musuh seperti apapun akan kukalahkan dengan punch ini! EXTREME!"

"Yang ada di kepalamu ini cuma memukul, ya!?"

* * *

"Reborn-san, sesuai informasi, tadi di kelas kami datang seorang murid pindahan."lapor Gokudera.

"Baiklah. Hingga saat ini tidak ditemukan kesalahan dari informasi yang kita dapat. Bagaimana, apakah si murid pindahan itu mata-mata famiglia musuh, Tsuna?"Reborn menanyakan Tsuna.

Tsuna mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini, hasil mengamati Tsubaki Ryuzaki. Mimiknya, kelakuannya, kata-katanya, dan ia meyakinkan dirinya atas hasil pengamatannya. "Ya, aku merasa dia adalah musuh."

Reborn tersenyum. Kini ia percaya sepenuhnya dengan _feeling_ Tsuna. Tidak sia-sia ia melatih feeling Tsuna dengan berbagai macam latihan seperti russian roulette.

"Baiklah, kita mulai atur rencana secara rinci. Kemungkinan besar ia akan menggunakan murid-murid SMA Namimori, seperti menjadikannya sandera."

Kali ini, Mukuro yang mulai berbicara.

"Kufufu… Kurasa ada juga cara lain yang mungkin dilakukan mereka. Seperti…. membuat Tsunayoshi Sawada dijauhi orang-orang."

"Apa yang kau maksud, Mukuro?"

"Sesuai dengan yang kukatakan, Arcobaleno. Seandainya Tsunayoshi Swada dibenci orang-orang… termasuk guardian-nya, ia bisa melaporkannya ke Vongola. Seperti 'ia tidak pantas sebagai decimo' atau semacamnya."

"Oi, Chrome. Ada apa dengan si bodoh ini?"tangan Gokudera sudah siap memukul Mukuro. Kekesalannya tidak hanya karena Mukuro memberi masukan aneh, tapi juga karena Mukuro mengatakan 'dibenci oleh guardian-nya'. Padahal, ia yakin semua orang di sini akan mempercayai Tsuna, apapun yang terjadi.

"Maaf… Akhir-akhir ini Mukuro-sama suka membaca novel ijime, jadi…."

"Umm…. Memangnya ada kejadian seperti di komik atau novel begitu, ya?"Tsuna sangat, sangat meragukan pendapat Mukuro.

"Kufufu… Coba saja ikuti saranku. Kurasa tidak ada ruginya kalian bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan ini. Pertama…"

"Mukuro! Jangan seenaknya memimpin rapat! Yang memimpin haruslah Juudaime!"

"Stop, Gokudera-kun! Stop! Jangan pakai dinamit di sini..!"

* * *

"Jadi apa laporan kalian hari ini?"tanya Reborn memulai pembicaraan.

"…..Semua terjadi sesuai perkataan Mukuro. Aku dijebak oleh Ryuzaki-san, dan sepertinya seisi sekolah menjauhiku karena kejadian itu."wajah Tsuna terlihat kelelahan. Apa boleh buat, pengalamannya hari ini cukup melelahkan… secara batin.

"Kufufu… Kurasa aku harus bertepuk tangan dengan kemampuan aktingmu. Kau juga berhasil membuat Hayato Gokuderan dan Takeshi Yamamoto tidak mendekatimu."kata Mukuro melirik Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Mereka berdua hampir mendekati Tsuna secara refleks. Padahal, sudah mereka sudah direncanakan akan berperan sebagai musuh Tsuna.

" Ukh.. Maaf, Juudaime… Padahal…!"

"Umm… Yah, sebenarnya aku merasa kesepian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kurasa saat ini rencana ini yang paling tepat kita lakukan."

Ya, saat ini mereka tidakmemiliki rencana lain. Walaupun sebenarnya rencana ini juga tidak pasti. Tidak ada jaminan Tsubaki Ryuzaki akan men ceritakan informasi famiglia-nya.

"Omong-omong, tadi Sasagawa tidak ke tempat Tsuna. Senpai sudah memberi tahunya ya?"tanya Yamamoto.

Kyoko yang tidak tahu apa-apa, seharusnya akan menghampiri Tsuna dan membelanya. Berarti, ada kemungkinan Kyoko sudah diberi tahu Ryohei, atau Kyoko memang tidak mempercayai Tsuna. Dan kemungkinan kedua itu tidakk mungkin.

"Ya, aku sudah memberitahunya kemarin, EXTREME!"

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?"tanya Gokudera.

"Aku sudah lupa!"

"…"hening, tak ada yang bicara.

"…. Baiklah, berarti mulai besok, kita masuk ke rencana berikutnya. Di sekolah, aku menjadi target _ijime_ dan tidak ada yang membelaku. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, _Oniisan_, jangan sampai kalian mengajakku berbicara di sekolah, dan juga jangan ke rumahku selama rencana. Kita akan saling melapor lewat Chrome. Mukuro bersiap dengan perekam suara dan handycam , mengawasi gerak-gerik Ryuzaki-san."pimpinTsuna.

"Merepotkan sekali aku harus mengikuti dia. Padahal ilusi untuk menyembunyikan seluruh tubuh itu melelahkan…"sejak tadi Mukuro protes, tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukan tugas itu.

"Juudaime… Anda benar-benar akan melaksanakan rencana ini…?"

"Ya."

Senyumannya sedikit terlihat terpaksa, tapi ia sudah yakin sepenuhnya dengan rencana ini. Sedikit menakutkan, membayangkan ia harus melewati hari-harinya di sekolah tanpa teman-temannya. Tapi tak apa.

"Ryuzaki-san kuserahkan pada kalian. Setelah kita berhasil menangkap mereka, kita bisa melewati hari-hari seperti biasa, kok. Jangan khawatir."

Senyumannya membuat mereka bertekad, untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko menatap Tsuna, yang sama sekali tidak mencoba menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Ryohei hanya berkata jangan pernah bicara dengan Tsuna apapun yang terjadi.

"Tsuna-kun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini."

Ia terus khawatir dengan Tsuna yang ditindas oleh murid-murid sekolah. Tanya ke Ryohei pun ia hanya diminta untuk membiarkannya. Beberapa kali bahkan ia terluka karena dipukul.

"Aku tahu Tsuna-kun tidak ingin membaritahu aku, sama seperti saat kita ke masa depan."

Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang biasanya selalu ada di samping Tsuna, jadi selalu bersama murid pindahan itu. Apapun yang terjadi dengan Tsuna, mereka tidak pernah menghampirinya.

"Tapi…. Tidak bisakah aku diberi tahu? Sedikit saja, tidak perlu semuanya. Aku benar-benar khawatir…"

Tsuna terdiam. Dilihatnya mata Kyoko yang berkaca-kaca. Padahal dia sudah berpengalaman, tidak memberi tahu apa-apa justru akan membuatnya khawatir. Tsuna hanya bisa meminta maaf, sambil mengelus tangan Kyoko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Daripada itu, lukamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kyoko menggenggam tangan Tsuna. Ia mengecek tangan Tsuna, mengingat puluhan pukulan yang mengenai tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sebenarnya aku tidak terluka sama sekali."

Setelah suasana mulai membaik, Hibari datang.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kalian mau di sini? Di luar orang-orang berkumpul untuk meminta maaf padamu. Cepat selesaikan dan bubarkan kerumunan itu."

Di luar, ada beberapa anak yang menunggu Tsuna untuk meminta maaf dengannya. Tapi karena tidak berani masuk, (apalagi itu ruangan Hibari) akhrirnya mereka terus di sana hingga Hibari kembali. Pintu dibuka oleh Hibari, dan terdengar suara bisikan murid-murid.

"Sawada memegang tangan Sasagawa…"

"Eh? Yang benar? Kok bisa?!"

"Ah, benar! Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan!"

Tsuna dan Kyoko sadar kalau mereka masih berpegangan tangan, dan seketika muka mereka memerah.

"Bu, bukan! I, ini…"

"Hei kalian! Berani-beraninya kalian mengganggu Sawada-san! Padahal tadi suasanya bagus!"

"Gokudera-kun, jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka salah paham!"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya… Selesai…. Entah apa masih ada yang inget novel ini.

Selamat! Akhirnya khr vol 1 terbit di Indonesia, yeah! Ada yang udah beli? Atau pada gak beli karena udah baca online?

Chapter selanjutnya yang terakhir, nasib Ryuzaki… mungkin ditulis di sini? (gak yakin) Update berikutnya sekitar bulan April, karena bulan maret tahun ini adalah bulian ujian…Semoga bisa dapet nilai bagus


	8. Chapter 7 : The End

"Ukh... Kenapa.. Kenapa bisa begini...!"

Ryuzaki berteriak kesal. Saat ini ia diikat di sebuah kursi, di dalam ruangan gelap. Sudah sejak pagi ia diikat seperti itu, sejak Komite Disiplin membawa pergi dirinya. Kini di sekitarnya ada Tsuna beserta para _guardian_-nya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah kamu lakukan padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu yang telah membunuh orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungannya."

Tsuna begitu sedih, dan kesal atas perbuatan Ryuzaki. Kenapa orang-orang begitu menginginkan kekuatan hingga membunuh orang seperti itu? Hanya karena kebetulan tinggal di kota dekat markas Vongola, mereka dibunuh begitu saja.

"Kau tahu, Ryuzaki-san. Vongola itu memiliki 2 ilusionis yang hebat. Ah, kalau ditambah dengan Mammon, berarti ada 3 ilusionis."kata Mukuro dengan bangga. Wajahnya cukup menyebalkan.

"Yah, informasi _Vongola Decimo _memang dijaga cukup ketat. Wajar saja jika mereka tidak tahu."sambung Tsuna.

"Tunggulah sebentar. _Vindice _akan segera menjemputmu. Tentunya, setelah menangkap anggota kalian yang ada di markas pusat."

Tsuna keluar dari ruangan, dan meminta salah satu _guardian_ untuk menjaga Ryuzaki agar tidak kabur. Setelah Tsuna keluar, mereka berunding untuk memutuskan siapa yang rela berduaan dengan Ryuzaki yang bau parfumnya menyengat itu...Seharusnya.

Bukannya berunding menentukan siapa yang mengawasi Ryuzaki, mereka malah berunding siapa yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghajar Ryuzaki.

"Baiklah, jadi siapa yang akan memberi hukuman padanya?"tanya Gokudera selaku pemimpin (ngakunya) _guardian._

"Semua yang ada di sini! ...Inginnya sih bilang begitu, tapi kita bisa dimarahi Tsuna jika Ryuzaki penuh luka."kata Yamamoto kecewa.

Semua orang di situ mengangguk setuju. Bisa dibayangkan sosok Tsuna yang memarahi meraka dan berkata, "Kalian terlalu berlebihan!".

Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap ingin menghajar Ryuzaki, dan mengatakan alasan mereka masing-masing.

"EXTREME! Aku tidak akan memaafkan penindasan! Kalau cowok, kita harus bertengkar dengan tangan kita sendiri!"

"_Senpai_, Ryuzaki itu cewek lho. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaafkannya. Setidaknya dengan _shinai_."

"Tunggu! Di sini seharusnya aku sebagai tangan kanan _Jyuudaime_ yang memberinya hukuman!"

"Hayato Gokudera. Seranganmu terlalu berlebihan dan mencolok. Lebih baik aku yang menghajarnya. Berani-beraninya dia merencanakan penindasan di Namimori-ku... Beberapa perabotan sekolah juga kotor dan rusa gara-gara dia."

"Kufufu... Seandainya dia tidak ada, aku bisa bersantai-santai di rumah... Dan aku tidak perlu kelelahan karena memakai ilusi sepanjang hari! Biarkan aku yang menghukumnya!"

"Menurut aku... Lebih baik aku dan Mukuro-sama yang menghukumnya... Kita dapat menghukumnya tanpa melukainya secara fisik..."

Semua menjadi terdiam. Kesal untuk mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya lebih baik begitu. Serangan mereka semua terlalu mencolok, bisa-bisa ketahuan Tsuna dan mereka akan dimarahi. Sedangkan jika Mukuro dan Chrome menghukumnya dengan ilusi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Cukup memberi alasan dengan mengatakan, "Sepertinya ia ketakutan membayangkan dirinya akan ditahan di penjara _Vindice_."

"Baiklah... Sebaiknya ilusi apa yang akan kuperlihatkan padamu?"

*adegan tidak bisa diperlihatkan*

Beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sekarang sudah akhir Oktober, minggu depan akan memasuki bulan November.

Sekilas keseharian di SMU Namimori kembali seperti semula, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Tsuna merasakan adanya jarak dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Sepertinya mereka merasa tidak enak dengan kelakuannya terhadap Tsuna. Mereka sudah menindas Tsuna, berpikir pelakunya adalah Tsuna hanya karena julukannya, tanpa mencoba mengetahui kebenaran. Padahal sikap mereka itu, justru membuat Tsuna tidak enak.

"Haaah... Suasana di kelas sangat tidak enak... Padahal tidak apa-apa mereka bersikap seperti dulu... Lebih baik aku dikatai dame-Tsuna daripada harus berada di suasa seperti itu..."kata Tsuna sambil membuka kotak bekal

Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengangguk setuju. Sikap teman-teman sekelas itu membuat suasana kelas menjadi kaku. Mereka yang selalu ada di samping Tsuna dapat merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Baguslah. Berarti misi yang ini bisa membuatmu kabur, Tsuna."

"Uwa, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, Reborn!"

Entah sejak kapan, Reborn muncul di depan Tsuna sambil membawa sebuah kertas. Serenpak mereka bertiga melihat kertas yang dibawa Reborn.

"Ini misi selanjutnya untuk kalian bertiga."kata Reborn memperlihatkan kertasnya.

"Eeehhh?! Tu, tunggu Reborn! Kalau begini, berarti aku harus pindak sekolah dong!"

"Memang. Tepatnya, kalian bertiga yang harus pindah sekolah sampai musim semi tahun depan. Kalian akan kembali ke sini ketika kenaikan kelas 2. Mungkin saja saat itu suasana di sekolah sudah lebih baik."

Aaaah... Mendapatkan alasan melarikan diri itu sangan indah, tapi Tsuna sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu Kyoko untuk sementara waktu. Tsuna sedikit menyesal berjanji akan menjadi bos Vongola.

_Diiing Dooong Daang Dong..._

"Ah, bel masuk."

"Kita sama sekali belum makaan...! Reborn, tugas seperti ini seharusnya kau beri setelah pulang sekolah saja!"

"Eehhh... Habis, habis aku kan mau iseng..."

"Hentikan akting itu...!"

Hari ini pun berlangsung dengan damai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se... selesai...! Akhirnya selesai juga..!

Rasanya akhirnya gak sreg, tapi aku bingung mau nulis apa, sih. Yang ada di kepala sekarang serial lanjutan ini...

Misi apa yang diberikan ke Tsuna dkk? Mereka pindah sekolah kemana? Nantikan cerita selanjutnya! (promosi)

Selanjutnya cross over sama komik lain...


	9. Chapter Special (NG)

Berikut, kumpulan-kumpulan adegan yang gak jadi masuk ke cerita karena kelupaan atau karena gak nyambung sama ceritanya... perasaan sayang kalau dibiarin.

.

.

.

Part 1 : (adegan diskusi)

*Cuma dialog, silahkan berkhayal siapa yang ngomong apa...*

"Kufufu... Serahkan saja padaku. Aku ahli membaca rencana musuh."

"Mukuro jahat, sih. Jadi bisa tau pikiran musuh."

"Sesama orang jahat, pola pikirannya sama begitu, ya?"

"Huh, mungkin saja."

"Tidak sopan!"

"(Kurasa ada benarnya...)"

*gak masuk cerita gara-gara kelupaan. Catetan adegan ini ilang, baru ketemu pas selesai*

.

.

.

Part 2 : (adegan Tsuna & Kyoko)

Kyoko memasuki ruangan, melilhat Tsuna mengobrol dengan Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei seperti biasa. Sambil menahan tangis, ia memeluk Tsuna.

"Kyo, Kyoko-chan?! Sebentar lagi teman-teman kembali ke kelas!"teriak Tsuna dengan muka yang merah.

Sudah berhari-hari Kyoko tidak bicara dengan Tsuna. Ia tidak tahan melihat Tsuna ditindas, tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengganggu rencana Tsuna. Ia benar-benar lega, rencananya sukses dan semua kembali seperti biasa.

"Aku kesepian, tapi kalau pasangan Kyoko adalah Sawada, aku bisa tenang, EXTREME!"

"Wah, mesra, ya?"

"Ssstt...! Kita bisa mengganggu mereka. Ayo keluar!"

Sementara itu murid-murid yang berniat meminta maaf ke Tsuna, bingung harus melakukan apa. Rasanya kalau masuk sekarang... itu berarti tidak bisa membaca suasana...

*gak jadi karena takutnya ada yang gak suka TsunaKyo. Tadinya, ceritanya mereka pacaran*

.

.

.

Part 3 : (adegan Ryuzaki di ruangan gelap)

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian yang telah mencoba melukai ibu... Aku ini _Vongola Decimo_, banyak yang bisa kulakukan terhadap kalian."

*perasaan gak ada adegan Nana dilukain atau sejenisnya*

*orang-orang kota dibunuh udah cukup bikin Tsuna marah*

"kayaknya sifat Tsuna belum se'hitam' ini kalau masih 1 SMA. (kalau udah mau lulus, mungkin?)*


End file.
